Gōryū
Gōryū (号竜) are mechanical creatures that are used as enhanced combat equipment for the Makai Priests. Invented by both Leo Fudō and Sigma Fudō, it was the first mass-produced tool used to help make the priests more formidable in combat against the Horrors. For Sigma though, he used it as his personal legion of automatons to further his cause. Description & Characteristics For generations, the Makai Order had limitations utilizing their Makai Priests to effectively combat against more formidable Horrors. Limited in combat and magical strength, the priests receded to support positions for the Makai Knights to help slay the tougher ones. However, things changed when the Fudō twins (prodigy priests) invented the Gōryū. The Gōryū was invented from parallel research and development between Leo and Sigma. The twins worked the idea together as children and the two developed their own versions when they became accomplished priests. Both twins believed that developing such machines would not only enhance the capabilities of the priests, but it would ultimately find a solution to end the Horror threat. Although different in design, the basics of its makers are roughly the same. Both twins realized that the remains of Horrors left behind an energy that could be harnessed and can be used as an energy source. However, there were some within the order that had concerns over such technology as the units can become corrupted and potentially wreak havoc. Variations Reo's Gōryū See: Standard Gōryū For Leo's creations, his Gōryū units are semi-sentient bi-pedal machines that have the firepower to destroy more difficult Horrors, allowing the priests to handle stronger Horrors without the need of a Makai Knight. A Makai Priest can control one using his or her brush and it is capable of spitting Madō Flames. Although they are not very powerful creatures and could not do much on their own, they nonetheless give Makai Priests significant leverage in the fight against lesser Horrors that used to need a knight to finish off. Considerate of Leo, he created the Gōryū to be transformable; they take the form of suitcases to avoid public detection. Through a special key and gear that the priests were given, they wind up the Gōryū to unfold from the suitcase to immediately spring into action. However, the Gōryū invented is only the beginning as Leo intends to build more powerful versions like the prototype [[Colt|'Colt']] (コルト, Koruto). Sigma's Gōryū For Sigma, he utilized the powers from the corpse of Gyanon to enhance his magical powers to create more powerful and formidable versions of Gōryū. Through a combination of magic and alchemy, he's able to form the Gōryūjin (号竜人), humanoid robots, like the masked man that unfold from small spheres and the bird-like Tekki (鉄機). Sigma can also create and pilot the Gōryū Rigl (リグル Riguru), a unit that can regenerate lost limbs (so long as its two-faced head is still intact). However, all of it was experiments to create something even more powerful, the [[Magōryū Idea|Magōryū Idea]] (魔号竜イデア), a machine of great destructive power. In contrast of Leo's works which meant for the benefit of Makai Order, Sigma's Gōryūs were in fact, created primarily to put an end of both Horrors and current Makai Order. As a result, following Sigma's death, none of his works are repurpose for the Order's cause due to its malevolent purposes. History TBA Pics Gallery Goryu Open.gif Goryu Open 2.gif Idea Born.gif Articles & References TBA Notes & Trivia TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Equipment